


【米英】风流往事

by Spencer201507



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 你为何要在我生命里路过？（R元素 20c 普设）





	【米英】风流往事

在我生命之终结，终于也总有种无所遗憾的兴味了。我见遍了各界繁华，洋场十里，美梦的惊醒与破灭，理想的沉浮与坠落，酒杯碰撞，良知脆响，在虚空中，无数人为了一些虚幻的执念而忘记许多又拾起许多，最终又被迫丢弃许多。那些声音我听了好多，也见了好久，世俗的起起伏伏沉沉落落来来去去反反复复，我自以为已经见了太多。我哭泣，并且祈祷，平凡的躯壳也热泪盈眶。臭味相投的皮囊从来不缺，只要你打扮成好看的样子，做一个懂或者不懂人情世故的人，总会有人喜爱，总会有人厌倦。从来不缺。  
只差一件，与金钱与世俗欲念无关，是我爱极了的那个纯粹的美的魂灵，不能被外在的欲望所撩拨，我没有来得及第二次触碰。  
他好像从来与这些故事无关，身处洋场中心处却与金钱绝无关系。他干净得剔透，是欲念最纯粹的形态，无杂质的美自此而生。他博学多才，笑容亲切可人，眸中色彩高远至星空，又下堕至极原始的情欲。他芳香可口，像朝露在花朵上行走，时而跳下，眼中是目向远方的神情。他手执金杯的时候，双眸遮蔽的时候，踢踏舞步的时候，笑着投入你的怀抱如同孩子的时候，你不知他在想什么，也无能窥见。  
我得说，那美是漫不经心，是随心所欲，是无所为而为，是无所不用其极。而又克制收敛，回复其自身。  
——但他是我的欲望，我的魂灵，我生之所盼，欲之所念，我见过一次不能忘的情人。吟诵他的名字需要两个字节，一次口腔开合，一次上抬，一次落下，一次舌抵齿间。我看到他朝我笑，像个盛满欲念的容器，像个无关风月的孩子，露齿一笑，随意地打动所有自诩不念红尘的人。  
包括我在内。

那时候我刚继承了家族的产业，是年少富人，缺乏经验，却装扮热情且老成有为。二十出头的雏虎也试着在茫茫商海来一些翻云覆雨的创变，满腹的经纶才学所等待的是时机跃出；而我也是个少年人，许多桎梏之下未曾尝试的选择似都静待造访，有什么新鲜东西也想偷闲一试，即使百忙之中。亚瑟就是在那个时候来到那个时候的我所见的那一场拍卖会。  
我并不懂他那时为何刻意如此。现在可能懂了一些，也可能纯然不知。他极尽色情，惊艳在场一切正人君子与衣冠禽兽，是最后一号压轴商品。他剥光衣服，是姿态全裸——可能是自己做的也可能不是，随后以黑色布料遮住眼睛，双手缚在椅背上。周围的聚光灯极其强烈，好像周遭燃起的掌声与呼喊，像能分泌激情的肾上腺素，打在嫩白细腻的肌肤，光泽也似能够传情——不知我是否有提到他的浑不在意，对，他一点不在意，尽管那时我还看不到他深碧色的眼睛——后来我形容那就像森林，但他一点不在意，不在意自己现在被看透了身上每一处细节，不在意自己将会落入哪一个丑陋的怀抱。我是从他挑起的唇线窥得的。那笑容极尽凉薄，又含着一缕挑拨的风情，无比动人，上泛玫瑰与丁香混合杂糅的淫秽香气，又清幽得让人不能闻到，不知我是否唯一。我看着那与全场几近无关的笑容，听到自己假扮的热情明朗下有欲望卑劣卑微滋长挤润，念诵着只关于纯粹美的诗篇，我按下了竞价键。  
那是一个我知与这华美虚伪场所不相融合，只隶属于一见钟情的数字。可我还是按了，手指颤抖，笑容装扮自信。而我所得到的是那少年郎翘着腿，无形无声的目光转向我，不看着阿尔弗雷德，只看着这个方向本身微笑，灿烂的微笑，美丽的微笑，淫秽的微笑。  
什么都不撩拨的微笑。  
满场的热情卑俗火热点燃得快熄灭得也快。我敲打着椅背，还想注视一眼那个少年，他被推走了，让位于下一件拍卖品。不知道是平庸的还是惊艳的，总之我再没有在意了，我还是装作一副操盘手模样，却由此大脑停工，想不起任何东西，只想着他了。  
那么他呢？

他是个小娼妇！我咒骂着，我早该发现，会场上只是耽于幻想，而他朝着我放肆地绽放笑容，从头到脚一一舔舐，一路种下火种，一路以清润手掌拿着纯氧灭火。“住手！”我一只胳膊挡住眼睛，“我买你是为了...买你是为了救你，不是为了让你做这些事情！”  
“哦？是吗？”他状似纯真地抬头朝我一笑，该死！随后他手掌下探，眼见着就要朝那处抄去，弓起的脊背清清楚楚地写着想要吸吮的饕餮食欲，这个妖魔！我一把前探按住他的双肩，双肩未着寸缕，双肩以下也未着寸缕，我喘着粗气，逼迫他正视我的眼睛，“名字。”  
“名字？”  
“对...告诉我你的名字，或者住址，我把你送回家。”  
“送回家？”他嗤笑一声，随后眉目舒展，“不必你送，会有人接，这不是第一次玩这样的游戏了。只是这一次，你是一个有趣的人。抽签抽到这样一个有趣的人，明天中午我就能知道你的名字，背景，爱好，口味，衣品。”他喘了口气，涎液流下，“我之所以这样，只是因为你太不主动。花了这样多的钱只是做慈善事业也太过好心。如果你的确坚持，我不勉强，情情爱爱都是两厢情愿。”他撩动了一下衣服，扭头，猫一样的眼睛逼视着我，“不过有些可惜，不是吗？”  
他动作紧张，神情泰然。我出声，“你是谁？”  
“谁知道？一个无聊的人吧，大概。”他耸耸肩，肩膀线条流丽，乳头鲜嫩，“一个学生，一个贵族，一个年轻人。看你表现，也许我不想让你知道我是谁。”  
“我来到这里只是因为想尝试着偶尔也试试不一样的东西，虽然大部分时候并不有趣，不过你不一样。”他身子前弓，小嘴吐气到我颈窝里，“你也是一个寻求新鲜的人，不为别的，就为新鲜与经历。你是一个美国人，比我大三岁或者四岁，你是一个商人，一个青涩的人，不过技术会很好。”他闭上眼睛，嘴角勾笑，“我们不妨试试。”  
真不知道是我买了他还是他购到了我。  
我说好。他低低地笑了。我们开始性爱，像鹰隼扑击彼此咽喉。

像沉溺在海洋里的感觉，所有陌生隐讳的故事在此尽可诉说。他的皮肤苍白，身体清瘦，但不乏恰好埋伏着力量的肌肉线条，锁住紧致香甜。这是一副生机处处，活跃可人，却寻找不到合适出处喷发演绎以尽展毕力的身体。我预感，预感他是一个尊贵的少爷，只是无处可施，无才可用，只能自己研习种种玩乐的技巧。他要么有一个过于专断的父亲，要么有一些并不讨喜的哥哥，总之令人懊恼，是失意的政客或者落魄的诗人——但不同的是他并不因此消沉堕落，他仍然生机勃勃，寻求活力。今日之欢悦，只是他某事某刻兴起的一个小想法而已。  
不然何以解释他攀爬之时极顽强执着，不乏力度，吞吐之时技巧高超，不问旁他，不问涎液流下唇边肩胛，只蠕动着全部咽下，他抬起头醉醺醺看着你的时候好像在看你又好像一点儿没看。他没在看任何人，他苍翠的眼睛，深透的眼睛，饱含露水与雾气的眼睛，里头没得分毫关于金钱权力宝物或者美色的念想，是极其干净的对于生命活跃的渴望——他想做一些事情，经由什么都好。他深深地看你一眼，然后再深深伏下头去，继续在熟悉的战场上衔尾奋战。  
深海沉溺下去，快感化开成一片水母舒展向上的模样，它奋力挣动，上升，引起海水震荡，引起海水摇晃震颤，深蓝色晃开成一潭粘稠的湖水固胶成动荡的一块，它继续上升，抖动着上升，上升，胶湖剥落，欲被顶穿，快了，它奋力上升，冲顶——

浮出水面。非常快了。

那个双眼蒙布在舞台上无所玩味的少年模样也曾在这房间里闪动，两只赤足光洁地晃晃悠悠，我吻住那个少年的眼睛，你的名字。亚瑟。你今年多大了。今年十九。那可真好，我是第一个有此幸运的人吗。不你不是，  
不过是最后一个了，不会有第二个在你之后的人了。  
我震惊地望着他，他扑闪着蝴蝶样的睫毛探身起来，赤身裸体，宛如赤子，他向我绅士地鞠了一躬。我在你知道的那所学校念书，他翩翩然起身，身形滋润窈窕，光滑的大腿上还流淌着白浊，我去清洗，明早离开，他留下一句话，随后合上浴室房门。

重日早晨，人去楼空，我孤零零地躺在床上，脑海里闪过一句话，  
“我在你所知道的那所学校念书。”

我在你所知道的那所学校念书。  
一句暗语，一根线索。我沿着那根瓜藤攀爬，凌空直上，夜夜接走那个放课后的梦魔，然后在车厢内里亲吻，抚摸，交换体液，随后离散分开，如同蜥蜴或者牡蛎。这几乎成了每日傍晚必备必须的晚宴，我们在夕阳下亲吻，在电线杆下亲吻，在足球场边亲吻，在零售店旁亲吻，在他家门口，在我宾馆门口，在一切能想到的美丽去处。在售卖气球的冰激凌站旁侧，在所有激情能够合理绽放的地方。  
这真是一次绝妙的旅行。我狂乱地亲吻着他触感细嫩的唇瓣，而他闭眼陶醉，好似接合处留下的不是津液而是花蕊果实刺破留下的芳香果汁。阿尔弗雷德，年方二十三，来自美国的青年商人，在这异国他乡把所有激情与温情奉献给一个神秘狡黠的十九岁少年，合着精液一同注入他体内，随后把理性和决策都留给洋洋洒洒的生意场，计算着最多两个月他这段谈判生意就要结束离开。

我们也并不总把所有时间都留给做爱。做爱只是表达欲念与激情的方式之一，并非所有。而我在某些时候仍会感觉到心脏刺痛，是先天疾病，竟敢与开朗性格伴生。每当这些时日，我会说，亚瑟，我们聊聊天吧。他说好，于是我们聊天。  
于是我们聊天，什么都聊。他说他在学校功课很好，无可挑剔，平时也遵规守矩，总之是一个无可指摘的漂亮样子，他很满意，家人也很满意。所有的课程他都喜欢，不局限于数学、文学或者天文学，他喜爱的是知识，是运用理智的感觉，破解谜题抓在手心的快乐，他说这样能让人感觉到一种生命，虽然那些答案并不属于我。但当我握住它们，彼此欢笑，我又成了一个君王，而不仅是待着什么也不能做。他笑，即使力不能为，也总有些能做的事，我和你之间所做的事情，就证明了我们仍然有探索未知和尝试新鲜的勇气和欲念，这很好。他抱着双腿坐在车座上，一身规矩古板的学生装，领带打得工整，他说，不过尝试的前提是能够全身而退，不可深陷其中。  
他回头笑看着我，会有一些时候是需要疯狂的，但不总是如此，你说是吗。  
我一阵血气上涌，“你去了拍卖会几次？”  
“一共三次，”亚瑟坦然，“但我从来不卖别人，我不害人，也不骗人，我卖自己。家里人知道我这样做，偶尔的莽撞他们也默许，也保护。如果我有危险，他们会帮我收场，如果我们两情相悦，他们会帮我们收场。”  
“到今天为止你与多少人做过。”  
“其实不多，”他扳着指头，“不会超过五个。我有不会随意托付的固定好友。嘿我知道你在想些什么！”他粗粗的眉毛皱成一个千丝卷，神情懊恼，“你那个时候一定在想，这个寡廉少耻的小娼妇！可不全是，或许只在你这里是。我虽乐于放荡的性爱，但也避讳无节操的生活。我说人活着得有趣，得发挥生命，我没说过人要淫荡，要不知检点。”  
“那么继我之后还会有新成员吗？”  
“不会了，”他露齿一笑，手指乖乖地搭在膝盖，像演奏家把手放在琴键上预备弹奏，“我认真说话一定算数。阿尔弗雷德，你不空前，你绝后。”  
我并不惊讶他知道我的名字，只是至今我仍不知道他的姓氏，曾经问过，他说你不需问得，“那么我可以理解为你爱我吗？”  
“先生，你今天很像做调查问卷的学生诶！”他笑，手指顽皮挑动，奏起一支乐曲，非常伶俐，“我爱你，就像爱着生活，就像爱着这个并不爱我的生活。不，生活是爱我的，但是她具体的每一个孩子都不爱我。阿尔弗雷德，请你记住这段话，我爱你，而你到底不爱我，你不会爱我，你也不能爱我。可是我爱你，不空前，但是绝后。”

我们的旅行继续。每日结课时间接送到家。周末闲暇时光或许一同游玩，在桥边，在河岸，在街缘路角，在伦敦塔下。但这样的时间很少，与对家的谈判并不顺利，老英国的家族企业有时足够顽固，我并不是每周都能抽出时间与他彼此会晤，一同游山戏水。听说告白三圣地有电影院，水族馆和摩天轮，至今我们没有去过一家，我们总是在教堂下，在香樟里，在草地与柔软起伏的丘壑奔跑哂笑，或者野餐，开一大包零食，拿出泡泡水，或者只是互相交换知识，有的是学术上的，有的是性爱经验交流，有的只是街边谣传与捕风捉影。时尚女郎与后座议员听了我们的调侃也许生气。不过没有关系，我们乐意。  
他的知识广博超乎我的想象。一如他在车厢床角的灵能。我提起的话头不是问题，他的细谈深论更不在话下。大陆东地宏伟土壤曾树立的1789个独立政权，汉密尔顿同杰弗逊关于美利坚之两个愿景理解，乃至此刻大洋线缆铺设在海底洋壳73年前宣告成立的通讯梦想。他细细解读着在他眼中本国的兴霸轨迹，局势的流动风云，并推论着北美原野上的民族何以在不远将来彻底于风云际会中崛起，他说起这些的时候眼里并无炫耀与傲气，而只是叙述着一些平淡的理解与知识，等着我的倾听与交流。他侧头笑看着我，呼出一口暖气，到了伯罗奔尼撒战争又一次来临的时候，希望你们能善待英国。我们不会成为亡秦必楚的三户，却能为你们心甘情愿且名正言顺伸向这嘈杂欧洲的臂膀。  
我说，你为什么要想得这么多。他只笑了一笑，不论是不是贵族，能不能贵族，总该有些贵族精神，或者公民精神，关心些事情，思考些未来。  
我不恨华盛顿，也不恨美国，不讨厌，不烦，他说。这是一个值得期待的文明，他会为我们带来奇迹。今天是一九二三年，这一年头能看见的是大英帝国结构性的凋敝，和美帝国足以日计的崛起，在不远的将来就要在新的战场大显神威。我不信故事，不信淫巧，不信冲动，不信逃避，我信历史，我信利益，我信规律，我信命运。美国会为我们带来许多东西，虽然她也注定在更远的将来堕落。不过目前，她是好的，她为我们带来的惊喜将会纷至沓来，重叠，旋转。落实在我身上，这个惊喜已经兑现。  
阿尔弗雷德。  
他身体前倾，衔住我颤抖嘴唇，温柔啃蚀，唇情湿润，与那日双眼蒙布双手被缚的少年重叠一处，他什么也不能做，他只是探出头颅吻住两片嘴唇，预备在一瞬间凋谢。

那么为什么不告诉我姓氏呢。  
我挣扎于这一个问题，久久不能入眠，在许多个辗转悱恻的晚上。我知道谈判进行得不知觉顺利了许多，比我原计划的还要快。我不知我是该欢笑还是哭泣流泪以至醉倒在地。而那意味着我将要离开英国。  
我能带他走吗。  
“我能带你走吗，”我试探性地问道，而他正在扣风衣的前排纽扣，一颗一颗，顺次啪哒扣合，“我想我或许能帮你，我们做爱人，一同在美国生活。”  
他动作一滞，顿了顿，“你不会爱我的。”  
“我爱你。只有这一点我确信无疑。”  
“我会尽早在你视线里消失，如果你还抱着这种愚蠢的想法的话。”  
“为什么？”  
“你别想知道为什么，”他忽而转身，膝盖一弯半跪在了被盖上，抬头看着我的眼睛，又是那双碧绿色的，猫眼一样的，“等你知道，你就不想知道了。”  
“我想知道。”  
“我要走了，琼斯，预祝你生意顺利，再见。”他衣装齐备，贯通直下，收敛妆容，我见他预备离开。  
我不能让他离开。  
足抵足尖开始，前进，侵略，逼回营地，他没有多少力量足备防抗的。刚护住身体的衣服统统剥光，拽掉长靴，柔软挣动的双手绑紧在床头，唇边的吐息又漫上来了，啃住，吻住，这孩子哭叫的身体，背过身来，翻个面，不要说话，听话就好，水母，牡蛎，柔软动物无力挣动的躯壳，他的脸，他的唇，他填满雾气和水珠的眼睛。  
他在哪里。

清晨醒来，人去楼空。我面朝空白的墙壁，竟无耻地舔了舔嘴唇，是和两月前不出多少的味道。  
不同的是这次没有留下一点线索。他走了。不能算做无情。他是逃走的。但步伐仍旧优雅有力。我幻想着他晨起，晚睡，或者星夜离去，一只脚踩在乖巧的皮鞋，一条小腿只以棉袜包裹，腿上留着美丽遐想的痕迹，除此之外什么也不穿...  
该死的晨勃。

我清醒过来，想到的第一件事是去找到亚瑟。我们是情人，我们不可能不在一起干着罪恶的事。丑恶的勾当，游山玩水，这些他走不脱的，除非那一夜晚我们从未相遇过。但既然见到了，做过了，这件事情就由不得你我他了。  
我开着车，熟悉的黑色轿车去接他，在大学校园宽阔门前的车庭中变换着位置来等待。或者去那些购物广场，教堂大钟，河畔桥尾，所有他可能出现的地方。要一一探索于常人还有些难度，对我而言是毫无困难。我描摹着他身体可能呈现的姿态和弧度，手掌一比当即算出他接下来会去哪里出现。  
我知道那家伙想去什么地方，他喜欢梦游。  
我去了布里克斯顿村，去了十字街上的书店，去了西区剧院，去了霍尼曼博物馆，去了葡萄酒吧。  
“在你所知道的那所学校。”  
这成了一条无用的线索。  
“你不必知道我家族姓氏。”  
为什么不可以。  
“因为你从知道的一刻起就会后悔问出这个问题。”  
“预祝你生意顺利，琼斯。”  
我忽而苏醒过来。好像怅然若失。

签字仪式结束。双方的交易达成得很早，也称心如意，对琼斯家是这样没错。斯科特·柯克兰与我握手握得一脸暴躁，我一如既往标准开朗笑容，看到对方的眉头粗到不可思议的厚度。  
“贵宾五月底即要离开英国，”斯科特显然不想过多纠缠，“届时我方也会派出代表为您送行，一路顺风。”  
“好。”阿尔弗雷德颔首致意，笑容不改，面有春风。

我终于再次见到那个人时候，剩余的惊奇与困惑都消解殆尽了。我在轮渡上看着天色照旧明朗，对面孩子的眼睛里是一片纵绿森林，翻卷来去，重重叠叠，呈现云海一样的颜色。  
我第一次见他穿得如此正式，西服领带，拄杖礼帽，挂链怀表，一样不缺，身段一样的在刀锋上行走，笔直瘦削，比起初见时候少了些魅惑，多了分英气，除此之外无什变化，但仍旧美得新意连篇，不存在乏善可陈。他站立的姿态，舒展的身形，端起酒杯啜饮一口随后放回杯盘的模样，小腿翘起的风度连篇卷起，很是漂亮的样子，不在意被任何人看或者端详或者着迷注视，他一偏头看我的样子仍和一开始时候别无二致，他在看我，看这个方向，这个地方的风景和世界，他没有看阿尔弗雷德。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰。”他自我介绍，微微躬身，“这段时间的商谈十分愉快，希望此后我们的合作永续长青。”  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
“我知道。”他颔首一笑，随后抬头略含风情地看着我，意有所指或者无所指，“不是商业间谍。我也无心从你这里窃取或者套走什么东西。稍稍检查你的文件或者监控就能知道。不过即使是来窃取机密的人，你也不会在意，我知道你是喜欢冒险的。在我这里羞涩得像个初出茅庐的男孩真是罕见情况。”  
“为什么之前从来没有听说过你。”  
“我有一个专断的父亲，三个不讨喜的哥哥，这些你应该都有过招，恕不介绍，”他只看我，不提醒什么，“这些你应该都能猜到。因此我在这个家中并没有什么地位，以后不出意外也不会继承什么实权，最多是过个逍遥爵爷日子，他们觉得这样没什么不好。你也这样觉得吧。”他抖抖笑容，却猛然前探，吐息又转瞬间落在我耳侧，“可是我不满意。一柄刀剑不能因为暂时不能上阵杀敌就放弃打磨自己。我保养这柄长剑，时时擦拭，必要时还要刀锋见血——”他轻笑如鬼魅，“总会有有用的时候。”  
“所以我不能跟你走，你也不会跟我走。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我是你的对家，誓死忠诚我的祖国和家族，尽管我爱你，我喜爱你的身体和灵魂，但我不会跟你走，你要远离我，提防我，时刻担忧是否有一个秘密被偷走，”他笑得平和开朗，态度诚恳，“你就当我是亚瑟吧。别相信亚瑟·柯克兰说的每一个字。都是鬼话，没有例外。”  
我不知说什么。说不上瞠目结舌，但的确有被电熨至麻木的感觉。我低头看了一眼腕表，此刻距离开船还有十一分钟。  
“祝您好，”他举杯，液体晶莹，眼神微笑，像牡蛎的汁液从身体里夹挤出来，是淫秽光亮而明丽可人的色彩，挣动里头有着无形的美，甘甜清冽，十分美味，和少年浩瀚的学识与不凡谈吐又无疾而终地接续，在我们谈论过的天人之际与古今之变，而在这斗转星移中我终于看清他了，他是一团火，一团欲念的火，或者一杯酒，没有谁能一饮而尽。  
“一路顺风。”  
“一路顺风。”

我没有再见到过亚瑟·柯克兰。和他说的一样，一个没什么实权的幺子，在家族里能做个安静的花瓶已经不错。人们容忍他的肆意无情，泼洒放纵，是因为他这样恰好中其下地，符合一个无关紧要的身份，又有什么不好？也就同他关于阿尔弗雷德许许多多的预言一般，回国第二年迎娶素未谋面的妻子，达成完美的利益联盟，服从安排，承珧姓氏。  
并走向意料之中的强盛之年。我与夏洛特育有一女，在一九二四年随即出生，长相算不得貌美惊动，但的确可爱喜人。许多个夜晚我同妻子追逐着快感与肉欲的时候，却时常不能克制地回想起那个年轻细嫩的躯体，梦魔，香甜可口，浑不在意，谁来拥抱都可以，都无损于那欲求的纯粹，在天鹅绒地毯妩媚摊开的享受，我怀着暧昧不清的绝望心情扑到夏洛特柔美清新的躯体上，把火热的欲望至捅入她尖叫的洞口，香甜，美味，和她一同浪叫，吟哦，起伏，唱诗篇，追求快感与美和纯纯粹粹的爱恋，吻她浑圆饱满的乳房，掐她丰满悦目的屁股，听那动人的呻吟，要把人拉入心神融化的境地，我一头扎入这甜美的氛围中，与她生下一个孩子，并吻住那新生孩子的额头，自始至终，罪恶满盈的心中所追忆的是另一个影子。  
一个梦魔。不能触碰的禁忌。二十年代，今日我们称它虚假的镀金时代，但的确绮丽旖旎，昂贵奢华，颓靡惊心，是个让人敢于去畅想那些绿灯破灭碎裂成一地金辉泥土的时代。经济一路繁荣向好，集团企业与这个被预言过伟大的国家一同强盛兴旺，这个年代，人们崇尚神话，敬仰力量，做着一夜暴富的梦想，追忆似水年华，汽车跑在公路上，“一美元首付，一美元月供。”泡沫堆砌的时候，我心里想的却是他有没有看到。  
女儿成长健康，诸事顺利。我和夏洛特继续深爱似火，却不能得到一个儿子。兄长马修预备继承可能的意外，他性情温和，不至手足相残。是他会笑我天真——不管了。我们的屋宅和利润一同扩大，享有田野和花朵，每个人都在发梦的时代，这个曾被认为是伟大的时代。  
我有时仍会看到亚瑟·柯克兰，这个姓氏完整的男人只在电视上偶尔和兄长并行出现，我没有见到过他真人，没有再见到过。他的身形仍旧被西装剪裁得很好，看不清表情，不过举止得体，言行适当。除了这身衣服，我再没见到他以其他任何一种姿态出境。  
只有那双眼睛刺入人心，扎得人眼睛生疼，几欲流泪。蔚然深秀，长林如海...“亲爱的——”啪一声关掉电视，走进卧房。

我不能忘记。  
也不能想起。  
这是一个已经过去的痴心妄想。我告诉自己。现在我有妻女，家庭美满，婚姻幸福，事业有成，该结束的已经结束了。一个个落入到那些预言中就好。  
大萧条过去了。留下的是心脏顽疾的加重。疾风扫落叶是国民经济在这个时代的常态，三十年代，有时我在思考着他的预言是否真的那么准，许多过去的朋友没有熬过这些困难日子，荣光岁月也终于归于尘土。可终究能熬过来的琼斯家，又在下一次世界大战逼狭的时候尝到了莫大的甜头。  
她说她想去英国看看。  
看什么？  
看他们现在情况如何。  
我吻了吻她的额头。艾米丽·琼斯，我的女儿，她在想什么呢。  
管理事务大多由马修操持，我也未曾想到这具身体，年轻时那么热情活力，现在却过分过早地老去，阿尔弗雷德时年四十，在壮年似已于病榻把所有开朗欢笑付诸流水。我仍然不能忘记他。  
去吧。  
那，父亲，我去了。  
阿尔弗雷德应声说好，沉沉睡去。

“一切安好。在志愿军队列，做一些动员，安抚和宣传。  
在皇家空军编伍见到了亚瑟·柯克兰，已经接洽，如您所说，状态良好。  
勿念。”  
一九四零年七月十日。  
昏聩之中少见新闻。只听说大不列颠身处困境。  
他在哪里。  
脸，唇，填满雾气和露水的眼睛。  
是否仍然，  
英姿挺立。

我得写一封信。预感到自己时日无多。

也许是最后一天，人到临终总会有种极强烈和神秘的触感，我预感到我要在今天死去，可能失去所有生机，灿金色的头发要在今日全部失去颜色，我不能不写下什么东西。  
一封信吧，送给你，送给我此生无缘第二次触碰的你。送给那些过去的黄金岁月，光辉灿烂，阴暗美丽，笑声大胆放纵又含着一点克制的风情，能将死去的梦想唤醒，送给你美丽的曲线，宛转的身形，雾水一样生动迷离的眼睛，送给你不肯平凡的生命，送给你不能为任何人打动的美，送给璀璨，送给星星。  
送给我用整个后半生去背离的爱情，送给我用整个一生伴随着国运来符合妥帖的预言，送给你唇角滑落的津液和话语，送给你再也没有出现过的赤足和脚印，送给你心里广博深刻的海洋和森林，送给你身陷囹圄中困兽犹斗，送给你迷宫中央里漫不经心，送给你仅仅存活在心里的情，送给你从来没有相信过的爱，我把信写好，然后我在这场浩劫后寄出，我希望你年年岁岁不要忘记我，我是你，我是阿尔弗雷德，我是你灵肉相合的另一半，是你欣然应允的情人，是你未曾承认过的爱人。  
是那个音节，一把锋利的刀刃，插入我垂死濒危的心房，赋予它向所未有的生机。  
舌尖抬起又落下一次一个来回，最后来一次舌抵齿间。我念出你朝我笑容的样子，像个盛满风情的酒杯，像个不问世事的孩子，露齿一笑，随意地打动那个在校园门口久久着迷的猎人。  
那是我们生命划痕过最真实的印记。

一九四零年八月三十一日。

 

艾米丽·琼斯来到英国的时候，亚瑟·柯克兰很快发现了她。  
这个女孩接受父亲的教导，少女时候知道了一些他年轻时的往事。亚瑟·柯克兰与阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是故交，是在后者二十三岁那年在英国进行一些商贸谈判时认识的。两人在正式交涉之后出去私下喝了一杯酒，意外地很聊得来，一来二去成为朋友。故人之女来到这里，自然需要多加关照。艾米丽到达本土后即试图联系到柯克兰，后者迎接了她，向她表示欢迎，随后告知此刻情势危急，一场重要的空战千钧待发，请随后勤部队到安全处避难。  
是和父亲说的一样，彬彬有礼，教养良好，与他谈论是非常愉快的事情，轻松诙谐，不乏幽默。亚瑟·柯克兰垂目一笑，请小姐务必保证自己的安全，否则您的父亲可要拿我是问。  
好的，她笑，军官也是要保障自己的安全，父亲说他非常希望大战结束后还能与您共进晚餐。  
看有没有这个福分吧，不过最终我们总是能再聚的，他颔首微笑，小姐快走吧，局势好些了我会为你安排更好的职位，现在是为你安全考虑所以调离，以后可不能这样大材小用。  
先生说笑了，她掩口笑着，转身离开。  
来到安全的地方，然后聆听这座城市，这个国家的至暗时刻。飞机轰鸣，炸弹投下，人民死亡，司空见惯，地点和日期是交错搭配的，死去和祭奠也不需要太多时间。所谓“局势好些了”可能要等到很久以后，有时候她也会想着要知道更进一步的消息，那天她是这么问的，然后在八月三十日知道了亚瑟·柯克兰的死讯。

END.


End file.
